The bet
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: Tony made a bet with Abby...
1. Chapter 1

**The bet**

* * *

Tony had been bugging Abby a whole week about her natural hair color and now Abby was more than annoyed so she agreed to bet with Tony. He'd come to a bowling evening with the nuns and if he'd beat them Abby had to let her hair grow without dyeing it till the summer ball of NCIS, which was in about 6 month from now. If Abby and the nuns would win Tony wasn't allowed to flirt with any woman for the same period. To Abby it sounded a fair deal and she agreed voluntarily, being quite sure that he'd never beat them. But it turned out that she was wrong. Tony had been practicing for a long time before he'd even suggested it and now he'd easily beaten them. Abby stormed annoyed to his car.

"You've cheated!" she yelled at him accusingly and didn't speak a word to him the whole drive to her apartment. When they reached it Tony gave her an answer.

"I know it wasn't fair, but you simply wouldn't tell me what your natural hair color is, I started asking you two years ago."

"And I won't! You're gonna have to wait till the ball! I'm going to wear a cap up till then." With that Abby left his car and threw his door and stamped into the building.

When she reached her apartment the first thing she did was calling Kate, she needed someone to talk about it. After the third ring Kate answered.

"Abby? Everything is okay?"

"Yeah….but I think I have a big problem. Wanna come over?"

"Sure, I'll bring some ice cream and will be at your place as soon as possible."

"Alright I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Fifteen minutes later Kate arrived at her apartment. When Abby opened she still had a towel wrapped around her hair, but put it down and her still black hair fell in big curls around her face. Kate made herself comfortable on the sofa like she always did when they were talking about girl stuff. When Abby emerged from the bedroom she put on some soft music and sat down next to her, where Kate was already holding ice cream for her.

"So you said, you've got a problem. Shoot!" Kate asked her curiously

"You know about the bet I have with Tony?" Abby started to ask

"Yes, the one, where he'll be forbidden to flirt half a year!" Kate giggled but when Abby sighed Kate understood immediately. "No, don't tell me you've lost?"

"I have!" Abby sighed again "And that's why I'm having the problem now! Can you believe that Tony cheated, I mean, yes it's Tony and he's childish and everything but I'd never suspected he'd really pull something like this through!" Abby was angry again

"Abby, like you said, it's Tony! You should have suspected something like that. Shall I make him suffer on Monday?" Kate suggested

"No Kate, it's my fault, I agreed to the bet!"

"So you still haven't told me what the problem is now!" Kate was curious

"You don't know what my natural hair color is, do you?" Abby asked raising one of her eyebrows at Kate

"Let me guess…you're a red head?" Kate knew that Abby had fallen in love with Gibbs since the very first day, she had told it when they had made their first girl weekend at the Spa.

"Yeah! But I don't want Gibbs to find out, I mean, we're friends, you know, or more, or something unspecific, but I never wanted him to recognize me as a woman just because I'm a red head. I thought there was this bond between us, but I mean, if he finds out, he'll just get a crush and probably a relationship wouldn't work out. Oh Kate, why did I have to be so stupid to agree to this bet?!" Abby was rambling again

"Make him recognize you before the ball. You have half a year for it." Kate suggested

"Haha, very funny….we're already working together for 5 years and he never recognized anything" Abby answered frustrated and put a hugh amount of ice cream in her mouth.

"Try harder!"

"Easier said than done! How Kate? Tell me how? …But what if he never sees more than friends in us? I'm gonna make a complete fool out of me and also risk our friendship."

"No, Abby! You're the most important person in his life. And the way he looks at you, treats you, the way his eyes are shining when you talk to him made it clear. He probably hasn't recognized it yet. And there is no way in hell that he doesn't feel anything for you!"

"Well maybe you're right. Let's talk about something else. Have you seen the new club near NCIS?" Abby asked

Kate and Abby started to chit chat for the next few hours when half past twelve Gibbs came rushing through her door.

"Abbs? Are you here? Are you alright?" he was calling her frantically

"Yeah! Fine! We're in the living room!" Abby yelled and Gibbs came rushing through, seeing the girls sitting on the sofa, he relaxed immediately.

"You didn't answer your phones and said you're gonna call me after the bowling. But I see you're busy." Gibbs started to move to the door again

"Gibbs! Wait!" Abby stood up and went after him "I'm sorry, I was angry about Tony and called Kate and then I totally forgot, I mean, yeah, I feel bad now...I'm sorry!"

Gibbs put a finger on her lips "Never apologize..."

"…it's a sign of weakness" Abby fulfilled his sentence, their eyes locking and it seemed that the world had stopped but then Kate cleared her throat "It's late, I'm gonna head home." With that Kate was out of the door already, but the moment was destroyed.

"Want some beer? Coffe? Bourbon?" Abby asked, trying not to be too disappointed

* * *

tbc ...love some reviews, what do you think will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

_"…it's a sign of weakness" Abby fulfilled his sentence, their eyes locking and it seemed that the world had stopped but then Kate cleared her throat "It's late, I'm gonna head home." With that Kate was out of the door already, but the moment was destroyed._

_"Want some beer? Coffee? Bourbon?" Abby asked, trying not to be too disappointed_

* * *

„No thanks Abbs, I just wanted to see if you're alright because you didn't answer your phones and it's late, I'm heading home now, good night." with that he was gone before she even could reply something

Frustrated Abby went to her bedroom and let herself fall down on her bed. She really wanted to forget the whole evening, it was a complete disaster.

The next morning there was a knock on her door and when Abby opened she found Kate standing there with a bag full of fresh biscuits.

Kate was looking checking out her flat "Are you alone?" she asked carefully

"Sure, come in." Abby opened the door further and let her in "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because Gibbs came rushing to you in the middle of the night." Kate answered and went to her kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Why does he have a key to your flat?" she asked curiously

"I gave it to him for emergencies. I have one for his house too, although it's nearly always unlocked. Want some coffee, it must be ready any minute."

"Sure. So what happened after I left?" Kate inquired

"Nothing." Abby said with slumped shoulders "I offered him something to drink, but he said it was late and I was fine and headed home." Abby brought two cups of coffee to the table "Here's your coffee. And see that's what I mean Kate, he comes rushing as if I was the most important person to him but when I offer him to stay he runs away. He probably sees nothing more than a close friend in me." Abby sighed, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Well Abby, we need a plan if you want to go through with your plan to make him realize that he's in love with you before the ball." Kate suggested

"But I have no idea at all." Abby said annoyed "I mean I always make comments which can be interpreted in different ways but I guess he never understands the double meaning at which I'm trying to hint."

"How about we make him jealous?"

"I already tried, the whole thing with McGee, but he wasn't jealous at all. He even supported that I spend time with Tim. But he's just Tim, Kate! I can't fall in love again with somebody else, I tried, but every time I close my eyes to kiss someone I see him!"

"Ok, well then you could take a week vacation and not be reachable or stop giving him hugs and kisses and keep some distance."

"Both ideas don't sound good to me…" Abby answered

The girls kept discussing various other plans and ideas without having found a good plan at all when they got called into work. Kate rushed off in a hurry but Abby took some time, she knew she wasn't needed until they came back from the crime scene.

* * *

Gibbs had already been awake quite a while although he had nearly worked on his boat half of the night. He needed to get her out of his system. In the last time his feelings for Abby were taking an upper hand, but he was too afraid to show it. He wasn't sure if Abby was really attracted to him or if she was just her usual self. But this evening something had changed. If Kate wouldn't have interrupted them he'd definitely kissed her. How gorgeous she was with no makeup at all, her hair open und curly, sometimes she remembered him so much of Shannon. They both had the same smile and the same joy of life. But he wouldn't start to compare them. With his best friends Bourbon and his boat he had worked off his frustrations, his emotions until he had fallen into a light sleep, being startled awake by his phone calling him into work.

* * *

A few hours later Abby was working on the evidence which had been delivered into her lab, her music blasting. She wanted to set up a test when she recognized that she needed a new bottle of the chemical. It was in a small dark room with lots of shelves with chemicals and if the door fell closed you had to wait till someone finds you, Abby hated to go into this room. But she had to, otherwise she wouldn't be able to do the test and Gibbs would get angry. So she went to the room and started searching for the chemical, when she finally had found it on the bottom self her hair, which today hadn't been in pigtails, had become entangled in a screw of the self.

"Shit!" Abby cursed loudly, if wasn't a comfortable position being bend over with a chemical in her hand and now she had to entangle her hair. "See Abby, that happens when you don't wear pigtails!" she talked to herself. In that moment she heard Gibbs call her name, closing her eyes he couldn't find a better moment, of course she had to be in such an embarrassing position.

"Abby? Where are you?" he was asking in her lab.

"In the chemical room, I need help Gibbs!" why not ask him for help, he would see it better than she did.

Gibbs came running to the room, opening the door with force and stepped in, not having much space in this room, trying not to come into contact with her bottom.

"What's the matter Abbs?" but while asking he had seen the problem and was already trying to untie her hair from the screw, although now he even had to bend over her.

Abby had to deny oneself from asking if this was his badge again. It was right in this moment when Gibbs finally had freed her hair they heard a soft "click" and the door was closed, leaving them in complete darkness...

* * *

...tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

A short and quick continuation...the next chapter will be longer, I promise!

* * *

„Oh shit!" Abby exclaimed although she was happy on the inside „Now we gonna have to wait till someone is going to free us!" she mumbled while slowly standing up and (un)intentionally brushing against Gibbs. The space was small, so there was no possibility to evade each other and Abby couldn't be happier. She felt her heartbeat butterflies rising, and her hands became sweaty and cold.

"You could call someone, Abbs!" Gibbs tried to get out of this situation as fast as possible, he wouldn't be able to guarantee for his feelings if he stayed with her in this small place for the next few hours.

"Well, this thought already occurred to me, but I've left my phone in the lab...I know you gonna quote now, rule whatsoever, always be reachable, but I didn't plan on making such a long trip to this room..." Abby said sarcastically.

"Don't blame me Abbs; it was you whose hair had been entangled with the self." Gibbs answered her, trying to stay calm and find a way out. "I've got a knife!" he suddenly remembered. Sometimes his rules would proof him right.

"Well, nice try Gibbs!" Abby answered "but since Ari everything was made burglar-proof and bullet-proof, but go ahead it you like..." Abby didn't know why the situation had become so tense. Normally she enjoyed being alone with Gibbs, but now he was behaving real strange, as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

Gibbs was still trying to figure out where the log was and trying to open the door somehow. The small space was making it really hard for him to concentrate because the room already smelled after gunpowder, after typically Abby. Also Abby had started to pace, or how you could describe it, one step for and one back, each time her leg coming into contact with him and his skin was starting to burn.

With a groan he finally surrendered to try to open the door somehow. There wasn't even enough space to sit down, also he couldn't see very well, the only light was the light which shone into the room beneath the door from the outside. He knew that Abby knew the whole room like her flat, but that wasn't helping him. He stopped Abby's pacing because it was making him nervous, but instead of her arm he accidently touched her breast, hearing Abby taking in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry Abbs." He mumbled embarrassed. If there had been more light, he wouldn't have been in such a situation, but on the other hand he was happy that there wasn't any light because Abby couldn't see him blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bullpen:

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked his colleagues

"Don't know...he said he wanted to go to the lab." McGee answered, still deep into his research.

"Why? You've got nothing to do? Tony!?" Kate asked

"I was just wondering Kate...he went down there an hour ago and still isn't back. Maybe they finally started some hanky-panky" Tony said his thoughts drifting away.

"Who?" McGee suddenly snapped up from his work

"Who? Gibbs and Abby of course." Kate answered because Tony still was lost in his thoughts.

"No! No never!" McGee answered calm and serene. "They're just friends."

"Just friends? McGoogle?" Tony answered "Then you're the worst investigator I've ever

known...oh wait...that was a quote from a movie...but which one?" Tony was thinking hard.

"Pirates of the Caribbean! You made me watch it last weekend." Kate answered absent-minded

"What?" McGee asked interested "Why were you two watching a movie?"

"Because...we're together!" Tony told him

"No! No never!" McGee started to laugh, but when Kate looked at him with a look that she would kill him he gulped hard and then started to think again.

"I told you McGoogle! You're a bad investigator!" Tony laughed.

"But...but...but...but if it's true with you two...what you said about Abby...I mean...that's not true, is it?" McGee asked and paled visibly.

"Who knows?" Kate shrugged her shoulders a small smill playing around her lips.

"Maybe I should go and find Gibbs...I mean...what if something happened to him...I mean...or Abby?" McGee stumbled and Tony thought that maybe it would help if he found it out on his own. Maybe then he'd be finally over Abby.

* * *

...tbc...love some reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm sorry Abbs." He mumbled embarrassed. If there had been more light, he wouldn't have been in such a situation, but on the other hand he was happy that there wasn't any light because Abby couldn't see him blushing._

* * *

"Oh Gibbs I never knew you wanted to feel me up." Abby countered trying to flirt with him other than make him feel embarrassed.

"You have no idea." Gibbs words were out of his mouth before he registered what he had said. What the hell was wrong with him, he couldn't flirt like this, not with Abby, not here in this small room, or otherwise he wouldn't be able to control his feelings.

"Really?" Abby pushed him against the wall, her lips only inches away from his, her breasts pressing against his chest, her smell intoxicating, that was the moment when his walls crumbled and he kissed her hard, his hand coming behind her head, his tongue searching a way into her mouth and all Abby could do was surrender and enjoy that it finally happened. When they broke for air Abby sighed. "God Gibbs, we should have made this earlier." But as soon as she finished the sentence his lips came into contact with hers again. Abby started to pull off his shirt and he did the same with hers.

Meanwhile McGee had reached the lab, but it was empty. The instruments and computers were running and Abby's phone was lying on the desk, so she couldn't be far away. He checked her office, but there wasn't anyone of them. He also searched her in autopsy and the garage, but couldn't find them. That's when he remembered that Abby also had a chemical room. When he arrived in front of the door, he heard muffled sounds in it and hoped that Abby wouldn't be hurt or held captive. He pulled out his gun and started to open the door, but what he then saw knocked him for a loop. There were Abby and Gibbs kissing and in underwear.

Gibbs found it embarrassing to be found in such a situation and Abby blushed three shades of red. Gibbs redressed quickly and disappeared, Abby also started to redress and McGee was left standing frozen to the spot. As soon as Abby was dressed, she walked back into her lab and started working again, not speaking a word. McGee finally returned back to the bullpen, looking as pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

"And bambino? Did you catch them? Or why was Gibbs hurrying for coffee run?" Tony asked mischievous

"No Tony, they were…just talking…about …private stuff." McGee lied. He still didn't know what to think about it and he didn't want to embarrass his boss or ex-girlfriend. Tony seemed a bit sad but continued working on the case, as did McGee.

The rest of the day went slowly and Gibbs was in a very very bad mood. He still regretted that he'd given into his feelings and that he had been caught by McGee in such a compromising position.

"Tony!" Gibbs suddenly shouted

"Yess boss." Tony jumped

"Go down and ask Abby if she has any results yet."

"But boss...normally Abby calls you if she has found something!" Gibbs looked at him and Tony got the message and hurried down.

When Tony reached the lab he heard no music blasting, which happened really rarely.

"Hi Abby! The boss wants to know if you have any results yet."

"No Tony! Does it look like I have some results? And like always I would call you if I had!" Abby answered sarcastically.

"Geez, Abby! Are you in a bad mood?" Tony tried to be sensitive

"And what if I am?" Abby asked

"Wanna tell me?" Tony asked curiously

"No! And now go!" Abby shushed him out of her lab.

Now Tony was curious. He had to find out what had happened. McGee looked like a ghost and the boss and Abby had been a bad mood and obviously didn't want to see each other. Maybe his girlfriend could help him find out; at least she was the best friend of Abby. He quickly wrote Kate an email so that his boss wouldn't know. Tony reappeared to the bullpen and told the team that there are no new results regarding the forensic analysis. An hour later Kate excused herself to take a break and went down to Abby's lab, trying to find out what has happened. Abby still was working vacantly on her computer.

"Hi Abby!" Kate greeted her and brought her a cup of Caf-Pow!

"Oh Kate, you are my savior!" Abby hugged her tightly

"So tell me what happened?" Kate asked directly

"Happened?" Abby asked innocently

"Come on Abby. McGee looked like a ghost, Gibbs is in a very very bad mood and you're obviously too." Kate recapitulated

"Well, you're right." Abby sighed "Gibbs and I were locked in the chemical room and we finally started to make out, that's when McGee found us, only wearing underwear, and Gibbs just left without saying a word and McGee looked so hurt and I don't know what's going to happen next. I mean…we know Gibbs…he's probably running from his feelings…and I don't want to meet McGee…and urgh….what shall I do Kate?" Abby asked nervously


End file.
